


Hot n' Cold: Part 1

by Peppermione



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Cold, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermione/pseuds/Peppermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a cold wave hits LA and Chloe doesn't hear from Lucifer in several days, she goes to Lux to check up on him. What does she find?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot n' Cold: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this precious idea came from a conversation between my dear evillittlebirdie and myself. It’s a two parter shot, and this is part one! I hope you guys enjoy it, and please don’t shy away from commenting or reviewing if you want to!

Los Angeles had been suffering from a cold wave in the past week. At least, the forecast called it a cold wave, in a very dramatic, end of the world type way. Chloe knew that 55 °F was not that bad, but it seemed that for the LA forecast man, anything under 68 °F was almost apocalyptic. For the most part, however, the people of LA enjoyed the fresh weather, and Chloe was quite glad to be able to not have the air conditioning on at her house 24/7. It was quite a nice excuse to treat herself on a shopping trip to get a new jacket.

Chloe breathed in the chilly air as she stepped out of her car, parked besides Lux’s entrance. However, something seemed unusual about the place today. Usually, even in the morning, there were still people coming and going from the club, most of them just hanging around after a long night of alcohol and partying. Today, though, there was no one in sight of the club. Chloe frowned and made for the door, now slightly worried. She hadn’t heard from Lucifer in a few days now, but they hadn’t had a case until now, so she had attributed it to that. But now a slight fear bubbled in her throat. What if he had gotten into trouble? The man could never shut up, maybe he said the wrong thing, and…

No, Chloe told herself, don’t go there. He’s probably just hungover from excessive partying.

Entering the club, she was immediately assaulted by hot air. The heat of the club seemed to be at full power, making it almost difficult to breathe inside the building. Just two steps in, Chloe had to stop to take off her jacket and push up the sleeves of her long-sleeved t-shirt. She fanned herself with her hand as she walked down the stairs to the bar, working to get what little fresh air she could. The club was completely empty, but that is not what made Chloe stop in her tracks.

Maze leaning on the bar… wearing a fur coat which, along with her wavy curls, accentuated her slightly wild look. Knowing the feisty bartender to wear all sorts of revealing clothing with cutouts and cleavages, this was the oddest thing Chloe had seen in a whole week. That and the fact that Maze seemed to be shivering still, despite having her hands wrapped around a steaming mug and having the club at at least 90 °F. Chloe approached the woman cautiously.

“Hey, Maze,” she greeted her in the friendliest tone she could muster through her bewilderment. “Where’s Lucifer?”

The bartender didn’t even look up from her mug as she answered Chloe with a simple “Boss is over there,” and pointed at a corner couch of the club with a slender finger.

Chloe’s confusion grew with Maze’s behavior. She knew the woman didn’t have the best opinion of her, and didn’t miss an opportunity to send a snarl or a death glare in her direction. A nice Maze, or at least a non-hostile Maze was very very worrying. She turned towards the corner Maze had pointed to, frowning at the pile of blankets that greeted her. She cautiously stepped closer to the bundle, doubting it to be more than a few heavy blankets until she heard a muffled sound coming from them, sounding slightly like…

“Lucifer?”

The pile of blankets moved and stretched, finally revealing the club owner’s familiar face. Or the upper half of it, as the rest was covered by a thick blue scarf. Brown eyes focused on her, and even through the scarf she could make out his wide grin and his cheerful but muffled “Detective!”

“Lucifer, what the hell is going on? Why are you wrapped in blankets? It’s almost boiling in here!”

Chloe got a heavily muffled reply in return, although, with effort, she could faintly make out something close to “It’s bloody freezing, Detective! Aren’t you freezing?!”

“No, it’s not that cold outside,” Chloe countered with an eye roll. “But I am dying in here. Why is the heat on so high, and why are you and Maze bundled up like you’re in Siberia?”

Lucifer responded to her through the scarf again. It was very hard for her to follow his reply through the muffled speech and his usual talking speed, but Lucifer seemed to pay no mind to her struggle, as he was, apparently, going on a rant. Her frustration at the confusing situation before her won out eventually, and Chloe reached out, pulling the scarf away from his mouth.

“Tell me all that again now that I can actually understand you, please.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes at her and sighed dramatically, as if he had to repeat a very simple explanation to a child.

“I said, Detective, that we are ‘bundled up’, as you put it, because it is bloody cold! Maze put the heater to its max in the club, but it doesn’t seem to be doing much. I was hoping for people to come to share body heat, at least, but the conditions out there must be worst than I thought, because no one has come over since the cold started! I mean, it is 55 °F out there, why would anyone go outside? And you have a death wish, woman! You are reckless enough to only wear that jacket?!” He looked up at the Chloe, a mixture of horror, awe and suspicion in his eyes. “How are you not dead?!”

A bemused detective stared back at him, eyes narrowing. “Lucifer, it’s only chilly,” Chloe huffed. “You are acting as if it’s north pole weather. It’s actually kind of nice, you know? Most people are enjoying the fresh air literally being fresh. And I think the reason this place has been empty is because it’s a sauna right now.”

Any other day, Chloe would have laughed at Lucifer’s reaction of absolute horror.

“Oh bloody hell, no,” he bawled as he, somehow, managed to sit up in the ball of blankets. “It is mass hysteria again! It’s a repeat of the witch trials! Are they blaming me for this one, too?” Lucifer stood up, after some struggle due to the several layers of clothing he was also wearing under the mass of blankets he refused to leave behind. “Maze! ‘Tis the end of the world!”

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the man before her. Her laugh deepened further when she saw Maze’s grave expression as she quickly pulled out a tequila bottle and drank directly from it, as if it might be the last time she would. Lucifer didn’t seem far inclined from it, either. Chloe calmed herself with all the discipline she could muster, and gently took Lucifer’s arm to gain his attention.

“It’s really not that bad, Lucifer, you’re just a drama queen” an offended look was his response, and Chloe held her hands up in mock surrender. “But, look, we have a case, I could really use your help. So please, can you come with me?”

“What? Out there?” he pointed an accusatory finger at the door.

“Yep! That is usually where the world lies, behind a door. And with it, murder cases. Like the one waiting for us.”

Lucifer looked incredibly torn in his predicament, seriously weighing his odds as he shifted from one foot to the other.

“But-but, Detective, I might die out there!”

A non amused look was thrown in his direction by said detective as she started walking towards the door.

“But it’s true, Detective! I could get frostbite and lose important limbs and pieces of myself! Or I could die of a heart attack due to the strain of the cold! And what about hypothermia?!” every reason Lucifer given had been counted with a finger, and he seemed to be getting more and more agitated as he went on. “Did you know that there are more than 1,000 deaths a year of hypothermia only in the United States?! Or I could catch one of those horrible sicknesses out there. The flu, for one! And let us not even consider the possibility of us getting stranded out in the cold, Detective! I come from the hell fires of hell itself! I wouldn’t be able to last an hour! We’d have to cuddle naked in the car to conserve body heat!”

The lack of a leer on Lucifer’s part caught Chloe’s attention. “I thought you would totally go for any excuse to get naked cuddle time. With anyone.”

“Well, yes, Detective!” he snapped back, as if not having that motivation was the odd thing. “But not under fear of death!”

His exclamation unwantedly softened her heart, and it really looked like he was genuine about all this, so Chloe relented slightly.

“Alright, look. You can… bring a couple of those blankets and stay in the car unless really needed. And if you feel bad I can drive you back here, okay?” she reasoned in a gentle tone, the same she used to talk to Trixie when she was scared of going to the doctor. It seemed to also work with the overly dramatic man-child standing in front of her.

Lucifer finally relented with a big dramatic sigh. “Fine,” he pointed at Chloe with a warning finger. “But the heater stays on in the car,” he insisted.

“Sure thing,” she promised with a smile.

He took off most of the blankets, letting them fall on the floor, and picked up two red ones, the warmest ones, before following her to the door.

“And can we get hot chocolate at Starbucks or something, Detective?”

“Yeah, sure, Lucifer.”


End file.
